Keep your eyes open
by Katniss-everdeen-94
Summary: Aunque ella parece que este durmiendo, mantiene los ojos abiertos, siempre los mantendrá así porque ella era la comadreja, como aquel animal astuto que iba de un lado a otro, escurridiza. No hubo mejor tributo femenino en ese distrito que ella misma -One shot de la muerte de Foxface, todo a mi versión-


**Disclaimer**: Obviamente el personaje de Foxface y los que nombro no me pertenecen, aunque ya quisiera pero no, le pertenecen a la talentosa de Suzanne Collins pero la narración y eso, me pertenece.

Quise o mas bien, ansiaba escribir un one shot de Foxface porque ella se merecía un homenaje. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos junto con Clove y Katniss. La amo demasiado, es tan astuta que es sumamente encantadora.

Quiero dedicar este one shot a una persona muy especial, la Peeta de mi Katniss y my friend supáh perver like me: Came sasas *-* Ella fue mi musa para escribir este pequeño one shot de la comadreja, porque bueno, ella es fan de Foxface y yo digo ¿Quién no?

Como sea, sin mas de mis palabras, espero que les guste y ojala manden review, alertas, favoritos...en especial reviews para que me digan su opinión que es muy importante para mi y para mejorar obviamente como escritora. Oh' y les recomiendo escuchar** Eyes open de Taylor Swift** porque me inspiré también en esa canción para escribir esto y creo que si la escuchan mientras la lean, se sentirán como yo, eso es todo. ¡ Disfrútenlo!

* * *

Salió corriendo hacía el otro extremo pero cuando vio a la chica del distrito dos, se tuvo que esconder tras un árbol para que no la viera, pudo ver todo lo que pasaba, como aquella chica tan sanguinaria estaba amenazando a la chica del dos, mencionando que ellos mataron a la pequeña niña del once. Ahí fue cuando el chico enorme del distrito once la oyó y todo lo que pasó fue muy rápido, termino la chica del distrito dos muerta, una menos.

Es por eso que ella no iba a matar, si ella iba a morir quería ser ella misma, la astuta chica del distrito cinco, nada mas. Ella había sobrevivido, ahora tenía los alimentos que necesitaba en aquella mochila y dejaría que se mataran entre si, para luego cuando uno quedara, ahí recién dar su primer golpe, pues ella tenía una oportunidad de ir a casa, quería regresar con su familia, lo ansiaba mas que nada, los extrañaba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Su familia era lo más importante que la pelirroja tenía y no quería morir, no ahora que faltaba tan poco para llegar al final: Tresh, Cato, Peeta y Katniss…los únicos que quedaban vivos.

Un ruido entre los matorrales hizo que ella despertara de sus pensamientos, levantó la mirada y pudo visualizar que alguien se acercaba, aquel chico del distrito dos, por lo que sin importar nada comenzó a alejarse del lugar para que no la vean, no podían verla porque si lo hacían, estaba muerta. Ella solo contaba con comida y con un cuchillo que pudo robar, además su complexión no era del todo fuerte para poder pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con algún tributo y menos con los que quedaban.

Cuando estuvo ya algo lejos de la Cornucopia, un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios, sintiéndose de momento a salvo. Abrió la mochila y solo encontró un pan y unas medicinas que necesitaba porque tenía varias infecciones que gracias a ellas no podía caminar del todo bien y con agilidad como de costumbre. Un dolor cruzó por sus ojos al sentir su rodilla flaquear y caer entre la maleza, por lo que no dudo ni un segundo y se aplicó con cuidado aquella medicina que le habían dado para que la herida se cure poco a poco y mientras se la colocaba podría decirse que se sentía perfectamente bien, se sentía una gran alivio en su piel, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco para si misma.

Ella solo se tenía a si misma, no tenía a nadie mas, era lógico que solo confiara en ella misma, así que se mantenía siempre oculta de los demás, aunque quizá pudo hacer algún tipo de alianza con la chica del doce debido a que ella tenía una gran habilidad y podían colaborarse mutuamente pero no, prefirió la soledad que la compañía y lo hizo bien, lo estaba haciendo bien, casi podía tantear su salida, la salida de estos espantosos juegos y reunirse de nuevo con su familia, ser la vencedora. Para ella poco le importaba aquel titulo, solo le importaba regresar, no quería morir, necesitaba vivir para poder volver a ver a sus padres y su hermano menor, cuidar de él.

La noche había caído y ella debía mantenerse alejada de los demás, por lo que se trepó a un arbol para poder dormir ahí arriba gracias a una soga que había cogido en el primer día, en el baño de sangre. Felizmente, ella había podido practicar en el entrenamiento del Capitolio a como trepar y así no se iba a caer. Cerró los ojos, con su cuchillo en la mano por si acaso, pensando en que mañana podría ser al menos un buen día o en lo que quedaba de el, de seguro mañana todos los juntaban como de costumbre cuando no había tanta acción.

...

Ya era de día, al fin era de día y felizmente nadie la había encontrado, al menos hasta ahora. Se soltó de aquella soga y comenzó a bajar con sumo cuidado para poder aterrizar en el terreno. Bien ¿Ahora que? ¿Habría que esperar hasta que los creadores de este juego se aburrieran y decidieran juntarlos? ¿O ella debía ir por ellos?

Un suspiro salió de sus labios que se encontraban algo resecos por falta de agua, lamentablemente ella en ese entonces no había necesitado agua porque todo eso se lo robaba de los profesionales, por eso es que en la mochila solo había medicina y solo un poco de comida, nada mas. Decidió levantarse, ya no sintiendo aquel agudo dolor en la rodilla para ponerse en marcha hacía el lago que ya sabía perfectamente donde quedaba porque mas de una vez había ido a recoger algunas plantas que le ayudaban con alguna picazón o a recoger ciertas frutas para alimentarse al menos un poco. Ella siempre pasaba inadvertida en las cámaras o al menos eso creía porque ¿A quién le iba a interesar una chica que solo sabía esconderse y hurtar lo de otros tributos? Como sea, debía dirigirse ahí, tomar un poco de agua y ver que tributos quedaban a la deriva.

_"Sabemos que Tresh murió. Cato estará en la Cornucopia, él no irá donde no conoce y la comadreja, ella puede estar en cualquier lado"_

Escuchó decir al chico del doce que al parecer estaba siendo acompañada por aquella chica, Katniss Everdeen o como muchos la llamaban, la chica en llamas. Los amantes del distrito dos estaban juntos, eran fuertes, quizás ellos ganaban...aquel pensamiento sin querer le dio un vértigo. A escondidas de ellos, comenzó a seguirlos, en especial a aquel chico ya que comentó que iría a coger algunas bayas, justo lo que necesitaba, quizá con eso pueda hacer algo de liquido, lo necesitaba.

Cuando los dos chicos se separaron, ella comenzó a seguir a aquel chico a paso sigiloso para que no la oyera y felizmente fue así. Ella pudo ver como aquel chico comenzaba a recolectar unas bayas y las colocaba encima de su casaca que se había sacado para colocarlas ahí mientras las recolectaba. Cuando se volvió un poco mas adentro para buscar mas cosas que capturar, la pelirroja salió de sus escondite y con pasos hábiles se acercó para poder tomar las bayas que se hallaban ahí mismo o al menos algunas para que no se dieran cuenta de que alguien las había hurtado y se fue de ahí, así sin mas comenzó a caminar hasta perder un poco de vista al chico y se metió una de las bayas a la boca, saboreandolas y sintiendo como el liquido salía y llenaban su boca.

_Algo iba mal con esas bayas..._

Sintió como sangraba por dentro o al menos tuvo esa sensación porque sintió un fuego encenderse por toda su cara y dentro de su cuerpo. Se estaba ahogando, se cayó al suelo de rodias, sentía su sudor invadir cada parte de su cuerpo sin saber mucho que hacer, tratando de hacer arcadas para poder vomitar al menos aquello que estaba en su garganta pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía hacerlo. Sus ojos estaban llorosos, sentía que su cara quemaba a mil, veía borroso y era demasiado doloroso.

Eran bayas venenosas.

¿El chico del doce lo habrá sabido? ¿Él habrá puesto aquella trampa sabiendo que lo estaba siguiendo? No pudo sostenerse mas y se echó en la tierra, mirando el cielo...sentía todo arder pero ahí se quedaría, ella ya sabía que era su final. Ella no quería que su familia llorara por su muerte, deseaba que ellos estuvieran bien y al menos orgullosos de ella por haber llegado hasta donde llego, cerca de la final, no cualquiera lo logra y ella lo logró. Su cuerpo en estos momentos estaba convulsionando, sentía que dentro de poco su corazón dejaría de funcionar y daría finalizada su vida, ella lo sabía y por primera vez, su muerte no le asustó, ningún tributo le había tocado, ni mucho menos, fueron las bayas, si ella no se las hubiera comido, seguiría con vida. Ella no murió a manos de ellos, solo a manos de la naturaleza.

Un gemido salió de sus labios quedándose ya inmóvil en el suelo y el gong de aquel cañonazo sonó, retumbando la arena, sabiendo que un tributo estaba fuera de combate. La chica del distrito cinco no había matado a nadie, había demostrado ser mas astuta que los demás, solo hurtaba cosas, ella no le pertenecía al capitolio, su alma no estaba envenenada por aquellos juegos, ahora por fin era libre.

La luz de sus ojos se fue, sus ojos estaban abiertos mirando un punto sin dirección. _Foxface_, la comadreja como muchas la solían llamar...ella se fue pero será difícil de olvidar, es una chica astuta que ningún tributo pudo tocarla o hacerle daño porque ella era lo suficientemente astuta como para esconderse, robarle comida a los profesionales...pero esta vez la astucia no fue de mucha ayuda.

Aunque ella parece que este durmiendo, mantiene los ojos abiertos, siempre los mantendrá así porque ella era la comadreja, como aquel animal astuto que iba de un lado a otro, escurridiza. No hubo mejor tributo femenino en ese distrito que ella misma.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Mi One shot merece galletitas? Espero que si rawr que muero de hambre(?) Gracias por leer :3


End file.
